Un regalo de Cumpleaños
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Un Severus Snape, de trece años, se interna en el bosque prohibido. Está hartado de las bromas de los Merodeadores y que nadie recuerde su cumpleaños, pero mientras esta en el bosque un hombre aparece, ¿amigo o enemigo?.


"**Un regalo de Cumpleaños"**

* * *

**Summary: **Un Severus Snape, de trece años, se interna en el bosque prohibido. Está hartado de las bromas de los Merodeadores y que nadie recuerde su cumpleaños, pero mientras esta en el bosque un hombre aparece, ¿amigo o enemigo?.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, ¿creen que Severus hubiera muerto si fuese mió? ¬¬… Hetalia Axis Powers tampoco me pertenece, ¿acaso ven a Italia y Alemania casados?... ¡Lo único que me pertenece es mi fic!.

**Rating:** T, más que nada por palabras utilizadas.

**Pairings: **Se nombra la pareja Alemania x Italia.

* * *

**N.A: **Sí, sé que el cumpleaños de Severus ya paso, pero aquí esta mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, jeje.

* * *

**9 de Enero de 1973.**

Corría lo más que sus piernas daban, no le importaba si se perdía dentro de aquel bosque, que estaba prohibido a los estudiantes, únicamente quería escapar. ¿Por qué había pensado que su vida sería mejor en Hogwarts?. Debió haber sabido que no sería de esa manera.

El frío poco a poco iba penetrando sus vestimentas. A penas llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela con su túnica. ¡Malditos Merodeadores!. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?...

Corriendo y corriendo llegó a un pequeño lago, que estaba en el centro del bosque prohibido. Se sentó abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas. Su pálida piel contrastaba con su negro cabello grasiento.

¡Odiaba esa fecha!, el día de su nacimiento… Nunca había recibido un regalo o alguna felicitación durante ese día. Nada… sólo él recordaba ese día como algo especial.

-Hey, niño, ¿qué haces ahí?.-Una voz detrás de él lo puso alerta. Sacó su varita, de su túnica, y se levantó del suelo, apuntado hacía la persona que lo había llamado.-Cálmate.-Vio detenidamente a aquél hombre, que por su acento sería alemán. Su cabello rubio, similar al de Malfoy, iba bien peinado hacía atrás. Sus ojos azulados eran adornados por grandes ojeras. ¡El tipo le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros!.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aquél sujeto no era ningún profesor, ni nadie del colegio, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿a caso era un mortifago?, o ¿alguien que iba a atacar la escuela?.

-Mi nombre es Ludwing…-Antes de que el muchacho pudiera darse cuenta, el alemán hizo un rápido movimiento, quitándole la varita de las manos y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.-No necesitaras esto…-Dijo como si nada.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo pronto, de todas formas nadie lo notara.-Murmuró con rencor. ¡Hasta ese extraño podía humillarlo!.

-No te haré daño…-Dijo sin más el alemán, sentándose al lado de aquel chico. Él no era de sociabilizar con las personas, pero cuando vio a aquel muchacho llegar, con el rostro lleno de tristeza no pudo evitar ir a preguntarle que hacía ahí…

-Señor Ludwing…-Se volteó a ver al muchacho, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Pudo ver que los ojos negros de aquél muchacho estaban llenos de dolor.-¿Quién es usted?...

-Sólo estaba caminando.-Contestó sin más Ludwing, la realidad es que salió a caminar, ya que necesitaba aclarar su mente, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en aquel lugar.-¿Esto es Inglaterra, no?...

-Si.-Contestó el chico. ¿Cómo era que Inglaterra aún no salía a echarlo del país?...-Esta en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?.-¿Qué rayos era eso?.

-La escuela Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería.-Dijo simplemente el chico. ¡Momento!... ¿era por esa razón que Inglaterra siempre hablaba solo y veía criaturas que nadie más veía?, ¿Por qué en su país era normal la magia?... ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Ja…-Dijo simplemente. Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio durante un rato, únicamente contemplando el agua de aquél lago.-¿Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó finalmente Alemania.

-No quería estar en el colegio.-Contestó el muchacho, apretando más las piernas contra su pecho.-Pensé que mi vida podría cambiar al venir a Hogwarts… pero no fue de esa manera. Soy el blanco de las bromas de un maldito grupo llamado Merodeadores.-¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a un perfecto extraño?, ¿tanto necesitaba hablar con alguien?.

-¿El director no hace nada?.-Preguntó Alemania. Aunque él no fuese muy sociable sentía que si no ayudaba un poco a aquél chico, el pobre terminaría desmoronándose.

-Son de Gryffindor, la casa favorita del director, podría ver que me están atacando… pero no haría nada para detener a sus leones.-Dijo esas palabras cargadas de rencor. Alemania frunció el ceño. Pensó algo para poder alegrar al muchacho, ¿Qué hacía él cuando tenía rabia o tristeza?...

-¿No tienes ningún amigo o algo así?.-Tal vez si el chico tenía un amigo podría pensar en algo. ¡Maldición!, a él no se le daba bien apoyar a la gente emocionalmente.

-Tengo una amiga…-Notó como el chico se sonrojo.-Es mi única amiga… pero ella cree que algunos compañeros de mi casa son malos… además hemos estado en casas separadas, y no podemos hablar mucho.-Esas palabras le trajeron a Ludwing recuerdos, los cuales eran dolorosos.

-Yo… también tenía un amigo… su nombre es Feliciano… No hemos hablado en unos cuantos años…-Dijo Ludwing mirando el lago.-Yo… me deje engañar por un maldito loco, muchas personas murieron por mi culpa. Cargo cicatrices que lo demuestran, pero siempre que Feliciano estaba a mi lado… no sentía temor, mi deber era protegerlo. Hasta que él no soporto más. Se marcho con las personas contra las que yo peleaba… en ese momento me dolió, pensé:"Dijo que sería mi amigo, pero me abandono"… después de que termino aquel conflicto mi hermano casi quedo muerto… y mi otro aliado quedo en coma por tres meses. Desde aquel día no he vuelto a hablar con Feliciano… pero… por un lado estoy feliz de que él se haya salido de aquel conflicto. Siempre intento ayudarme, pero no era muy bueno. Feliciano era lo que me mantenía vivo…-Soltó un suspiro. Extrañaba al pequeño Italia, ya iban a hacer treinta y cinco años desde que la guerra había terminado… y desde que no hablaba con él.

-¿Aún lo extrañas?.-Preguntó el muchacho de ojos negros.

-Siempre lo haré…-Soltó un suspiro Ludwing.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Snape… Severus Snape…-Dijo mirando al rubio.

-Severus, no cometas el mismo error que yo, aunque algunas cosas parezcan buenas, al principio, no lo son.-Dijo Ludwing mirando el cielo. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sintió una pequeña cosa metálica. La sacó de su bolsillo y observo la cruz de hierro, era una siempre cargaba con él, no la que había dado su hermano, sino que era otra…

Antes de que Severus se diera cuenta, Ludwing le pasó algo por el cuello.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?.-Preguntó mirando la cruz de hierro.

-Según mi hermano: "¡Es una súper cruz de hierro que representa unión como familia!"… según yo, es un regalo.-Dijo Ludwing… Nunca había sido tan abierto con alguien en su vida… tal vez con Feliciano, pero nunca había llegado a decirle al pequeño italiano lo que sentía por él.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños…-Murmuró quedamente Severus, apartando su mirada de la de Ludwing.-Nadie lo había recordado… además los Merodeadores me habían jugado una broma, por eso corrí hasta acá.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Ludwing mirando al niño, recordaba que cuando él era pequeño el único que lo saludaba era su hermano, Gilbert.-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, Severus… ahora es mejor que te acompañe, al menos cerca de tu escuela, no es bueno que estés solo.-Dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa. Severus imitó la acción de Ludwing.

-¿Me devuelve mi varita?.-Ludwing recordó que le había quitado esa cosa al niño.

-Claro.-Dijo entregándosela. Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta que dieron en la salida del bosque prohibido. Ahí Ludwing vio el gran castillo de Hogwarts, cosa que podía hacer, ya que no era un humano.-Es una gran escuela.-Murmuró Ludwing.

-Lo mejor es la biblioteca…-Dijo simplemente Severus. El chico guardo el colgante de la cruz de hierro bajo su túnica, lo último que necesitaba era que comenzaran a interrogarlo por ella.-Adiós, señor Ludwing.-Dijo Severus estirando la mano a la nación.

-**Wiedersehen, wenig Severus. **[Adiós, pequeño Severus]-Dijo Ludwing en alemán, Severus lo miró confundido.-Sigue mi consejo, Severus… no cometas mis mismos errores.-Le dio un apretón de manos a Severus, para luego volver al bosque, debía salir antes de que Inglaterra se diera cuenta que estaba en sus tierras.

Severus se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde había desaparecido aquél extraño hombre…

**9 de Enero de 1999.**

Un suspiro brotó de los labios del profesor de pociones. Su mano fue en dirección a su cuello y ahí sintió las cicatrices de la mordedura de Nagini. Aquella que podría haberlo matado, sino hubiera sido porque él andaba siempre con un antídoto.

Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, donde había estado sentado hace veintiséis años atrás. No sabía que hacía en aquél lugar, pero siempre iba. Cada nueve de Enero se sentaba ahí, esperando a aquél extraño hombre. Él había sido lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido, incluso le había dado un buen consejo, que él no supo usar.

-¡Hey!, niño… ¿Qué haces ahí?.-Esa voz hizo que se sorprendiera. Lentamente volteó su rostro para encontrar con ese hombre rubio y de mirada azulada. ¡Él se veía igual que hace veintiséis años!. ¿Alguna poción para no envejecer o algo así?. El extraño se sentó junto a él.-Hola, Severus… a pasado tiempo.

-¿Ludwing?...-Preguntó Snape sorprendido, aunque ni su rostro ni su voz lo demostrasen.

-Ja.-Dijo Ludwing mirando hacía el lago.-Veo que no seguiste mi consejo, Severus…-Murmuró Alemania. Severus apartó la mirada, ¡¿POR QUÉ CON ESE SUJETO SE VOLVÍA A SENTIR COMO UN CRIÓ DE TRECE AÑOS?.

-No… cuando recordé el consejo había sido demasiado tarde…-Dijo mirando el lago. Sorprendido vio como una pequeña caja era posada en su rango de visión.

-Ten… Feliciano me preguntó a donde iba y le dije. Me obligo a traer eso.-Severus cogió confundido la caja y la abrió… adentró habían dos Onigiris, uno se asemejaba a la cara de Ludwing… ¡mientras que la otra a la de él!.-Los italianos tienen algo con el arte…-Dijo simplemente, como dando la respuesta a todo.-Puedes comértelo sin temor, sé lo que es estar atentó a la comida, por si esta lleva veneno… pero tranquilo. Esta no la tiene.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Ahí estaba nuevamente Ludwing, tratándolo como un niño.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?.-Preguntó mirando al alemán que simplemente le sonrió. Ludwing se levantó y desabrocho su abrigo, para luego sacarse su camiseta. Le dio la espalda a Severus, mostrándole su espalda, la cual estaba llena de cicatrices, pero la que más resaltaba era una que estaba en el lado superior derecho… era el símbolo nazi grabado ahí, debió haber sido con un fiero caliente, tal cual se marcan a los animales de ganado.

-¿Responde eso algo tu pregunta?.-Dijo mirando a Severus, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo dos teorías… la primera es que eres un mago que vivió la segunda guerra y que fue un nazi, ahora ocultas tu edad con pociones. La segunda, y por la que estoy más seguro, es que eres Alemania…-Dijo mirando con sus ojos negros a los azules de Ludwing.

-Muy bien…-Dijo Ludwing poniéndose nuevamente la camiseta y el abrigo, para luego sentarse junto a Severus.-Soy la nación de Alemania… cada nación tiene su representación humana… lo que le sucede a la nación le sucede a uno.-Alemania sentía la mirada fija de Severus en él.-El símbolo nazi de mi espalda… lo hizo Estados Unidos, según él para que nunca me olvidase de lo que hice, como si eso fuera a ser posible…-Dijo mirando el lago.-Para alguna gente en el mundo mi nación seguirá siendo la tierra de los nazis. Donde un maldito loco se hizo con el poder, engañándonos a todos, y tirando la reputación al caño… lo mismo sucede contigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí… para algunos soy el asesino de Dumbledore, un maldito mortifago que se salvo de Azkaban por engaños… para algunos pocos seré un héroe… A veces yo siento que soy una basura…-Dijo Severus mirando el vació. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué había bebido la poción… si lo único que él esperaba era su muerte.

-Ten.-Dijo Alemania tendiéndole otra caja. Severus lo miró confundido, pero con cuidado cerró la caja de la comida, dejándola a su costado, y cogió la caja que Ludwing le tendía, la cual era algo pesada. La abrió… y vio un reloj cucú, de color negro… era, simplemente, precioso.-Hace años que no hacía un reloj, desde que tenía que pagarle a Francia… pero… espero que te agrade, feliz cumpleaños.

Severus estaba simplemente sorprendido. Ludwing… le había vuelto a dar algo para su cumpleaños.

-Gracias…-Dijo quedamente el profesor de pociones… nunca pensó que volvería ver a Ludwing, pero algo siempre lo hacía ir a aquél lugar.-¿Volviste a ser amigo con Feliciano?...-Notó como las orejas de Alemania se ponían rojas.

-Bueno… ese año… pude entrar a las Naciones Unidas… Feliciano se sorprendió al verme, pero no dijo nada… después, cuando la reunión termino… hablé con él… y ahora… bueno…-Ludwing cada vez se iba sonrojando más, cosa que puso en los labios del profesor una pequeña sonrisa.-Bueno… ahora… ¡me case con Feliciano!, ¿bueno?.-Preguntó sonrojado.

-Claro, Señor Ludwing…-Dijo simplemente Severus con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Como sea.-Dijo Alemania levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa…-Es mejor que te acompañe, al menos cerca de tu escuela, no es bueno que andes solo…-Severus se sorprendió, Alemania había dicho lo mismo que aquella vez.

-Sí…-Dijo simplemente, levantándose del piso y luego cogiendo las dos cajas. Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio hasta salir del bosque prohibido.

-Te daré un nuevo consejo, Severus, puedes haber cometido errores graves en tu pasado, pero… todos merecen ser felices… busca tu felicidad…-Dijo Ludwing tendiéndole la mano. Severus acepto el gesto y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Esta vez… tratare de seguir su consejo.-Dijo mirando a la nación.-Señor Alemania.-Ludwing le dio una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar hacía el interior del bosque, igual como lo había hecho hace veintiséis años atrás, dejando a Severus en ese mismo lugar…

A la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts se sorprendió al ver a Severus Snape sin sus clásicas túnicas, en su lugar llevaba una camisa negra junto con unos pantalones de la misma tonalidad. También llevaba una cruz de hierro, colgando del cuello. Otros que también se sorprendieron fueron los profesores, ya que le vieron comiendo de una caja unas… ¿bolas de arroz con rostro de personas?...

Otros que no se salvaron del extraño cambio del profesor fueron los alumnos de último año, que estuvieron nerviosos toda la clase, ya que Snape había colocado un reloj cucú que los tenía con los pelos de punta con su tic-tac…

Pero a Severus no le importo aquello. Esas cosas habían sido un regalo por su cumpleaños… sus únicos regalos…

**~.The End.~**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer, ojalá les gustara. Acepto críticas. _


End file.
